


I'm Not a Stalker

by NanoNanner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clean language (except two instances), F/M, Female Reader, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, dorks with phones, nonjudgmental tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNanner/pseuds/NanoNanner
Summary: A quick one shot about a fan of Undertale somehow arriving in a post-pacifist world. Mostly a self-indulgent self-insert....I suck at writing summaries. >v>'
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I'm Not a Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story here or... uh... anywhere else? Please be kind and I hope you enjoy.

I hadn’t intended on following him around whenever I saw him… but people did crazy things when they were in love, right? That was what I always told myself anyway.

To be fair, it wasn’t _really_ love I felt for the short skeleton Monster. It was something closer to… admiration? Something like that. Some of my friends in the city--the ones that knew what was going on--found it a bit uh… creepy. The way I’d track him with my eyes or even get up to follow him from time to time… They thought it was weird, cute and funny too, but mostly weird.

But I couldn’t help myself. Before I’d fallen through from my world, I’d _never_ seen a Monster before, let alone _Sans_ himself. I could remember when I’d first crash landed in Ebott City… how panicked and confused I’d been. I was certain--absolutely _convinced_ \--that I’d lost my mind. Just hopped off the train of sanity my life had been blandly cruising on into the chaotic wilderness that would eventually land me in a lovely little padded room decorated in this season’s chic whites…

And then I heard a chuckle. It was low, hearty, and easily cut through the chaos. I’d never heard that voice before, but I’d know it anywhere all the same. There he was, sitting on a bench and watching his lanky brother and a human child playing in the park. Sans had on his trademark blue jacket and black shorts, the dome of his white skull near pearlescent in the afternoon sun.

Suddenly… everything was okay. I was okay and this world? Maybe it wasn’t the trip to crazy town I’d been worried about.

Since then, whenever I saw or even heard him, I would instinctively track him with my eyes of ears. Every time I did, I felt reassured and more secure knowing that I was still in the same world as him. Over time, I had found an apartment, gotten a job, and made friends. Once they learned of my infatuation with the short skeleton--which only happened because I forgot how poorly my body could handle alcohol--they started insisting that I approach him, talk to him, or _anything_ to get me to stop mooning over the guy every time he passed by.

But… I couldn’t. On a few occasions, I pulled together enough courage to go and say hello, but had quickly chickened out. What if he didn’t like me? What if he _hated_ me? I just couldn’t risk it… risk seeing that dark and dangerous expression on his face that I’d glimpsed in some fan art ages ago. I… I never wanted to see that look… especially if it was directed at _me_.

I recognized that what I was feeling was irrational and my friends also gently pointed out that my fear was unfounded, but… I couldn’t help it. I would rather remain under the radar and just live in the same world. That was enough for me.

Even… even when I spotted Sans walking with other women, as he was now. My heart clenched at the sight, but I remained steadfast in my resolve. I was content to just… exist… in his world… even if he never knew I existed.

The woman Sans was with was taller than me, slim, and wore a fabulous evening dress. She was laughing, her mouth hidden behind her hand, and Sans was smiling easily. I could tell they were on a date and it took all of my willpower _not_ to follow the pair into the restaurant they had ducked into.

Sighing and trying to dismiss the pain in my chest, I wandered down the road to the nearby park and flopped onto one of the benches. As I looked up to the night sky, I huffed out a quiet, amused laugh as I realized… I’d been there before. This was the same park that I’d first seen Sans at… almost a year ago.

“How time flies,” I muttered to myself, watching the stars. They flickered brightly against the velvet blue-black of the sky, competing with the waning moon. I reached up towards the sky, tracing lines to form unknown constellations in my head… briefly wondering if any of them would listen to a wish or if I had to wait for a falling star.

“don’t think your arm ‘s long enough, kiddo.”

I jumped and sat forward, head whipping around. I knew that voice and, as it turned out, I knew the owner of it, too.

Sans stood a few paces back from the bench, looking amused. “didn’t mean ta startle ya. this seat taken?” His button-up shirt had come untucked and the nice jacket he’d worn into the restaurant was tucked under an arm. I was so used to seeing him from far away and in much more casual clothes, that seeing him this close and _looking at me_ \--

I realized I’d just been staring. Unable to trust my voice to do much more than squeak, I shook my head and scooted over as he came around to sit beside me. When his eyelights slid up to focus on the stars above, I did my best to relax and look up as well. So many thoughts jumped through my mind as I kept my eyes trained on the stars. What happened to his date? Why did he come _here_ of all places? _Oh stars_ , did he realize I’d been following him this whole time?

“ya seem a bit tense,” he remarked. When I jumped a bit and glanced over, he was watching me from of the corner of his socket. “not a fan of monsters?”

“N-Not at all!” I choked out. When Sans turned a bit more in my direction, sockets narrowing, I realized just how _badly_ that came out. “No, I mean, Monsters don’t bother me. I’m not bothered. At all.” My words were stilted, nervous, and finally I hid my embarrassed face in my hands. “J-Just ignore me. I’ll be quiet.”

When Sans chuckled, I peeked out from between my fingers. His suspicious look had evaporated and now he was looking decidedly amused. Even if it took making an ass of myself, I was happy to see his smile.

“nah, you’re fine. what brings ya out here?”

Thinking quickly, I pointed up at the sky. “Can’t really see the sky too well from my apartment. Just wanted to catch the view before it got too late.” This was true, though there _was_ another park closer to my building. Glancing at him and deciding to be a bit bold, I asked, “And you? You’re dressed pretty fancy fancy for some star-gazing, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Sans huffed and leaned back a bit, his skull making a soft ‘thunk’ sound against the back of the bench as he looked back up at the sky. “eh, let’s just say my plans for the night hit a rough spot ‘n i had ta bail.” When I simply nodded, he glanced at me and gave me a slightly rueful smile. “a rough spot named _derrick_.”

My brows furrowed in confusion and then jumped in surprise. “Ex?” I hazarded a guess.

“current. i was _the other woman_ ,” he explained with dramatic flair. When I snorted and clapped a hand over my mouth to restrain my laughter, Sans grinned a bit and turned his head more in my direction. “well at least it was an interesting _affair_ ‘n i still have my date.”

My breath caught in my throat as I looked over at him. When I spotted the plastic bag of dried fruit he was holding up, I outright cackled, making his grin spread further. “I dunno, looks a little _dried up_. You sure you’ve still got game, man?” The words were out of my mouth before I could make sure my mental filter was in place, but I needn’t have worried.

His eye sockets widened slightly before his grin returned with renewed vigor. “ya judgin’ the quality of my dates? i’ll have ya know, i got these just this mornin’.”

“Oh yeah?” I asked with a smile, eyes full of mirth.

“yup. manager’s special. even peeled the sticker off.” I laughed again and he chuckled right along with me.

As the night went on, the two of us continued to exchange puns, bad jokes, and the occasional hilarious anecdote. He even shared his dates with me, not really wanting them to go to waste. I’d never been a fan of that particular snack, but Sans could have offered me a toy steak and I probably would have tried to eat it… probably.

Eventually, we mutually decided that it was time to head home. It was pretty chilly out after all. I declined his offer to walk me home. While I definitely didn’t want this night to end, for whatever magic had made this happen to continue, I definitely didn’t want Sans seeing the crappy building I lived in.

I was grateful when he didn’t push the issue. As we said our farewells and Sans blinked away in a brief flash of blue light, you realized something enormously important.

We hadn’t exchanged names… or numbers.

Dang it.

~~~

“You _finally_ talked to him and you _didn’t_ tell him your _name_?”

My friends had been ceaselessly teasing me about the whole encounter over lunch a few days later.

“I know, _I know_ ,” I muttered. My forehead lay on the tabletop while I mussed my hair in distress. “It just… _didn’t_ occur to me! We were _talking_ and it was _nice_ and… I dunno! I just forgot.”

Tanya, a thin woman with a beak-like nose, patted my back, trying to comfort me. “Well, at least you have an excuse to run up and say hi the next time you see him.”

I tensed and rolled my head to give her a look. “You can’t be serious. I can’t just run up to him and say, ‘Oh hey! Good to see you again! I was a derp and forgot to tell you that my name is _____! Nice to officially meet you!”

“heh, nice to meet ya, too, _____.”

I jumped so hard that I almost fell out of my chair. A small pit of dread and excitement broiling in my stomach, I turned and spotted Sans walking up to the table my friends and I had been eating at. No… he was _sauntering_ with that shit-eating grin on his skull. At least he was back in casual clothes.

“We’ll catch you later, _____,” one of my friends cheerily called to me as they swiftly vacated the table. “We’ll let you two catch up! Nice to meet you!”

I groaned and dropped my flushed face to the tabletop once more. It felt so nice and cool and nonjudgmental.

“your friends seem nice.” Sans pulled out one of the vacated chairs and sat down next to me. “i think?”

I huffed a short laugh and sat up, trying to rub the red spot on my forehead away. “Yeah, they’re just trying to help.” I sighed. “Well, now that I’ve officially made an ass of myself for the _second_ time…” I held out a hand. “I’m _____.”

“sans,” he said and shook my hand with his skeletal one. The bones of his hand were smooth and warm. I secretly wished I had more time to investigate them, but I didn’t want to scare him off with my weirdness. I let go after a proper, and regretfully short, handshake.

“So, just passing by?” I asked curiously. I honestly hadn’t expected him to be out in this part of town that day. It was part of the reason why I’d chosen this café. I had wanted that bit of distance so I could safely lament my missed opportunity.

“more or less. have a hot dog stand set up down that way ‘n thought i heard ya.” I looked in the direction he motioned to and spotted the cart with the red and yellow umbrella over it.

Feeling a bit flustered, I gave him a nervous smile and admitted, “Didn’t realize I was that loud.”

He chuckled. “hey, worked out, didn’t it? gave us a chance to catch each others’ names ‘n numbers.”

“Numbers?” I blinked in confusion as a pale dusting of blue ghosted over his face.

“or, err, not?” Blue droplets of sweat had begun beading on his skull. Had he… not meant to ask that?

I didn’t want to miss this opportunity. Giggling--not at him but out of giddy relief that I hadn’t needed to be the one to ask--I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. “No, it’s fine, I just didn’t expect you to ask,” I admitted. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sans swiftly pulling out his own phone as I created a new contact.

We traded phones and filled in the information on the contact screen. As I input my name and number, I secretly let my hands focus on the feel of his phone. It was an older model, well worn, and a bit scratched up but otherwise well cared for. This… _may_ have been crossing the “creepy” line a bit.

Getting an idea, I quickly took a photo of myself and added it to my contact. When a bright flash went off from beside me, I glanced over and saw Sans trying to blink the spots from his eyes.

When our eyes met and the realization that we’d _both_ had the _same_ idea hit, the two of us began laughing in earnest.

“We’re such dorks!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this or at least found it a bit humorous. Stay safe! ^_^


End file.
